fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koma Inu Magical Academy: The Transfer Student
Standing in front of the K.I.M.A. building, Kuro Dangan stood there, admiring the beauty of the building. "This place is beautiful.. The air is so refreshing." He said as he take a deep breath and sighed in relief. He looks ahead of him and spotted someone who seems like a faculty member of this academy. Kuro held his transfer papers in his left hand while approaching the faculty members. Seeing the child come their way, Samarra Inari turns to face the unfamiliar face. "Well hello! I don't believe I have seen you around campus before. My name is Samarra Inari, I am one of the faculty members here. Can I help you find something?" She asks with a warm smile as she looks down upon the boy. Kuro held up his transfer papers and show them to Samarra. "Hello Ms. Inari, my name is Kuro Dangan, transferring from the famous academy that is ranked number one. Can you show me to the headmaster's office? I need to turn in these papers." He asked politely, even bowing his head down. Samarra glanced over Kuro's transcripts and widened her eyes in surprise. "Well it seems fate had us bump into one another, I was heading there myself for a founder's meeting with the headmaster!" Samarra said as she quickly waved goodbye to the other faculty and ushered the boy towards the schools head offices."So Kuro, what made you want to transfer to KIMA, if I may ask?" Kuro walked alongside Samarra with his right hand in his pocket. "Well, the headmaster announced that the school was going to be taken down sooner or later due to some debts." He clenched his fists, almost crumbling up his papers. "Anyway, I'm guessing we're almost there." "Sorry to hear about that. And yes, the office is right through here." Samarra says as she opens the door to reveal the lavish head masters office. It seems as if a few of the founders had already shown up for the meeting, and so Samarra smiles and waves to her colleagues. Tojima looked up from his book and smiled softly, raising his hand in a half attempt at a wave. " Hello, Miss Inari." he said with a nod. "Hello Tojima, I would like to introduce you to Kuro, a potential transfer student. Kuro, this is Tojima Shisen, the head of the department of magical knowledge." Samarra joyfully introduces the two. Kuro raised his hand to greet the adult, he had a quick glance at Tojima from feet to toes, observing him. "Nice to meet you, Mister Shisen. As Miss Inari said, I am a transfer student. I look forward to studying under your shadow." He said formally. "It's always good to see young mages hungry for knowledge. Miss Inari, may I see his transcripts?." Tojima asked. Samarra passed over the papers from Kuro as she spouted off what she had seen from them. "Well it seems that his past school will be shutting down to lack of funds, but judges from his grades he excelled in hand to hand combat, as well as having top marks with guns magic. The rest of his grades seem to align with our standards here. What do you think Tojima? Or shall we wait until the whole group is here to discuss this?" "I believe it best to wait for the others. It is a group decision and I'd rather not have to repeat myself." He said, passing the papers back. Aiden knocked on the door of the office before entering. He peeked his head and looked around, "Am I late?" he said before fully entering the room. "Sorry, class ran on a bit longer than expected." He then took a seat besides Tojima before noticing Kuro next to him. "Ah! My apologies!" Aiden quickly stood up to greet Kuro with a warm smile but a firm hand shake. "My name is Aiden Cordelia. Im the head of Unarmed Combat Department. If you are to enlist here I will be at least your teacher twice so its nice to get off on the right foot." Aiden said. In matter of seconds after the greatings, a trail of light-green and turqoise light shimmered across the room as it gathered around one place - a chair facing the rest of them, located in the back of the room. From it, a circular portal was formed from which Arthur came out. "Talking about a glorious entry.." hw mumbled to himself as he sat in the chair. He saw that Nova was still missing, but mongst the familiar faces, he saw one he has never seen before. "Glad you all could make it. And who is this?" he asked as he glanced at the young mage in front of him. Offering him his hand for a shake, he spoke "My name is Arthur, I am the current headmaster of this academy." He smiled at boy as the two shook hands. Taking the transcripts from the desk, he returned to his seat slowly. "Impressive grades!" he said enthusiastically as he continued "According to your papers, you're in! We just have to wait for Nova to show up." After Kuro shook hands with the two that have entered the room, he took a glance at all of the members, seeing they all have something in common. "It's an honor to be trained under the members of the famous guild, Koma Inu." He said with a smirk on his face, sitting down with his arms crossed while waiting for Nova. "Ah you are much too kind Kuro. Although your transcripts accept you into the academy, I feel it would be only fair to do a physical assessment to see what year he would be placed in; wouldn't you agree?" Samarra glances at the other founders to survey the acceptance of her idea. She continues on without a missed beat saying, "The academy Kuro previously came from ran on a different system than us, and so on grades he is qualified as a first year, which I assume is where he will be placed; but I am curious where his physical abilities would place him?" She says with a perky smile, eager to see the promise held within the young mage. "I'd say we should test your physical capabilities and skills, and assuming you were to do well, you are automatically accepted into this academy. The focus is going to be on your magic as well, as this is an academy of magic as well." he spoke as he got up and suggested for both, Kuro and the teachers to head out to the dojo, or perhaps even the archery training grounds nearby it."The targets are already set." he said as he gave Kuro a small pat on the back. Kuro stood on the archery training grounds, enjoying the fresh air and looking at the targets. Kuro performed a weird hand gestures and chanted, "Like a lightning bolt striking across unending darkness, my bullets travels to the very ends of the Underworld." Then out of nowhere, his dual magic pistols appears in his grasp. He held them upside down instead of like a normal person would, that was his style. Kuro fired 5 shots, each one were aimed at different targets. After the last shot, the teachers can clearly see that the bullet holes were all located in the center. "Rather impressive..." Samarra said, admiring the young mage's accuracy. "How will you do with a few dynamic targets? Be careful not to hit my fox here, or you will have to answer to me." Samarra says as she places her hands out in front. A magic circle appeared and she summoned forth a few clay targets that began falling from the sky in the area in all directions. Then creating a red summon circle, a brilliant white fox with flames dancing along it's body jumped out. Samarra kneels down and whispered something to the fox as she gave it a target to hold in its mouth. The fox took off quickly into the nearby target stands, weaving in and out of them. Nova tore around the corner, having missed the grand display and she slammed to a stop, nearly landing in the dirt. She was covered in an assortment of neon paints and worked to catch her breath so she could finally say," Sorry. Class took longer than expected to clean up. We were... distracted. What did I miss?" "It's fine Nova, Kuro here was just showing us his skill in marksmanship, Lady Inari is about to start the second round of his test" Tojima said as he stood cross armed a bit further away from the others. Category:VentusLight Category:K.I.M.A